Setting Up Sunday
by ever.so.secret
Summary: I'm saving all my worries for that day you don't need me... A few Bella's thoughts as she prepares to give rise to a new being. What was going through HER head? Read it. Review it.


I heard this song and fell in love with it. After hearing it again, I thought immediately of when Bella was pregnant. And I cried it was so touching.

**NOTE:** Please listen to this song as you read!! (the acoustic version; it's more intimate) **Setting Up Sunday by: Meg & Dia**

So here we go. Be gentle. I do not own anything of the amazing Twilight series, not the lovable characters, or the setting. Nor do I own this wonderful song by Meg & Dia "Setting Up Sunday".

* * *

I was getting pretty sick of lying here on this couch all day. Everyone cooing over me.

Well... not me. Not exactly.

Still though, as bored as I was, I knew it was all for good reason.

Just a few more days... Just until Sunday...

_Setting up Sunday _

_Watching the winter grow so, _

_oh, no_

The time was passing so quickly. I knew that didn't make any sense, though. It should have been passing much slower. Much, much slower...

And Edward just sits there. Everyday. All day long. Oh, he moves when I move. And when I open my mouth, he's right there. Willing to go beyond. Just to please me. I wish he would just see though, I'm not the important one here... This isn't about me...

_We're making excuses _

_For Insecurities _

_It's not about me _

_Oh, It's never about me_

He's not even himself anymore. That blank stare... He's so upset. He's not **my **Edward.

I don't know who this is...

_Now I can't go on _

_I__'m lost and alone_

Oh, Edward. I wish you could see!

_Now my lovers gone _

_I'm lost and alone_

Sigh...I looked down to my expanded stomach. Ignored all deformities, the bruises, the pain. I knew what was inside. My baby. **Mine**.

_Kid, I'm right here_

_and I'm not leaving_

Growing so quickly... I hope my baby's all right. All healthy. All that matters in the world -- my baby.

And I've never even been interested in babies before... I guess I've never seen the importance...not until I've had one of my own. In me. All mine.

_There's no way to make you stay_

_But, I'm saving all my worries _

_for t__hat day you don't need me_

Now, we're all just getting prepared for my baby's arrival. Killing time I guess you could say. I try to focus on other things while I still can. Other life. Like Seth. He's gotten so big. He's beginning to look so much like Jacob...

_We're selling out Monday_

_wat__ching the children grow, __so cold, no_

Everyone's just trying to keep busy. Since they can't sleep and all.

Oh, Rosalie is perfect. She tends to the needs of **the** **baby. **The important one.

_Oh they're wearing our hands down_

_Our human frailties _

_It's not about me _

_Oh, it's never about me_

Oh, my Edward...

This would be so much easier if he weren't in shock. I need him to see how much this baby means to me. My baby. Our baby.

_Now I can't go on _

_I'm lost and alone_

_Now__ my lovers gone _

_I'm lost and alone_

Oh! My baby kicked!

Pain aside, it's the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt. Every single time. Like the baby is trying to tell me: I'm here!

Well, I love you baby. You're mine. Forever.

_Kid, I'm right here_

_and I'm not leaving_

_There's no way to make you stay_

I wonder what you'll be like outside of my body. When I can look strait at you. I talk to my lifeless Edward. Thinking of names for you. How you will look. It helps to think about the future. For me to stop worrying about everything else. Let someone else do it...

For now, it's just me and my baby.

_But, I'm saving all my worries_

_for __that day you don't need me_

The time has come faster than I thought it would! Oh!

Oh...

_Kid I'm right here _

_It's now morning_

What? My baby can't breath?

She will die! No!

I'm not the important one!

_There's no way_

**Save her!**

_Please stay..._

Oh, the pain... I can't...

_Stay..._

I can't...

_Stay..._

Stay.

_Setting up Sunday_

_Watching their hearts in soil..._

My baby...

Renes...emee. So...beautiful.

My angel. I love you. Forever.

_...grow mold._

Forever.

* * *

Did you like it? Review!


End file.
